To reduce the friction between a bearing and a shaft spinning therein, a variety of bearing structures had been developed by suppliers and tried by industries. The practical experience in applying these bearing structures as well as the evolving requirements for spinning operation of a shaft, however, leaves users in the hope of a new bearing structure for effectively reducing the friction between a shaft and a bearing.